1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial flow fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the innovation of a motor technology, the use of an axial flow fan is diversified. In order to cope with different applications, a control circuit becomes complex and large-sized. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-631 discloses a structure in which modification such as addition of a special function pursuant to the use of a fan is performed without involving a substantial change in the external shape of the fan.
However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-631, electronic components can be disposed only at the side of a split case. Thus, a countermeasure against the complexity and large-size of a circuit board is insufficient.